


Generation R

by Fox_the_Hermit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_the_Hermit/pseuds/Fox_the_Hermit
Summary: We won your war, with casualties surpassing yours. We are a generation of gravestones and twenty year old veterans.Harry Potter led us, Hermione Granger defined us, and Ronald Weasley raised our banner for us.





	

You look at us, and you put us on the pedestal of ‘heroes’. Call us yours, think we are yours, try to get us to jump through hoops to satisfy your expectations.

You look at us, and call us the Generation R, Generation of the Righteous, those who fought for the Light. You give us names, and titles, and try to appease us. We won a war for you, and you think we are your servants, your army, that your Ministry commands us and owns our souls.

Deep inside, what you do… is you fear us. Even if some of you haven’t realised it yet.

Which is funny. We are what you made us. We are the consequence of your actions. Should have thought harder, shouldn’t you, but maybe that’s the problem. You are all too dumb.

It was your society that made Voldemort. That produced his followers, power-mad madmen and spiteful, elitist, self-loving Purebloods and Halfbloods. It was in your society that the war began, in your society that people died for who they were born as, while you all cowered behind the Minstry and said ‘not my problem’.

Soon after the time when we were born, the war paused because of one of ours, - only to begin again while we were at school. And because it ‘wasn’t your problem’, it became _our_ problem. We could not ignore it as you did, by cowering away in your homes, because we died before living, aged before growing, fought before hoping, unable to run, unable to hide.

We won your bloody war, with casualties far surpassing yours, a generation of gravestones and twenty year old veterans with missing limbs and eyes and faces and voices. We are broken and damaged and angry, born in war, shaped in war, defined by the war we fought.

And in this war, it wasn’t _you_ who controlled us.

Harry Potter led us, first to fight and last to flee, defending the wounded, Hermione Granger defined us, smartest and outspoken and critical, showing us what was wrong and what we needed to go against, and Ronald Weasley raised our banner for us, uniting us, calling us, telling us why it was that we should fight for ourselves.

And in the future, we’ll follow them to hell if need be. Now, we are already walking behind their banners again, because we have somewhere we need to be.

We follow them because they were like us in the beginning, and now we are like them. Young and innocent and hopeful children, before your bloody society forged them into soldiers and fighters and killers. Your damn Ministry made them fight alone. And we wouldn’t let them, because we knew that wasn’t a decent thing to do. Because we had seen that you wouldn’t do anything. Ginny died in my second year, killed by Tom Riddle, who was then defeated by Harry Potter, and you did nothing before or after. Cedric died in my fourth year, killed by Voldemort, and you did nothing, refusing to believe that the war had resumed. Luna died in my fifth year, in the halls of your Ministry. You still did nothing for them.

We did something. We trusted them and told them to lead us, and they trusted us and led us. They taught us, shaped us, molded us into what we needed to be to survive the war. Win the war. We changed and changed and changed, whenever it was necessary, in every way demanded. We are change, because nothing static can survive.

You are afraid of us, because your society has not changed. You are still the same, weak, cowardly, prejudiced people. And you know that we won’t accept it. We fought and died for something else, and we’ll have that, or we’ll die trying to get it. But we _won’t_ die. You have no army. We are your army. And now we turn against you.

You, as a society, festered for decades without change. You laughed and counted money and hid away when death came a-knocking. The Ministry changed almost not at all during the war, the staff staying almost the same, before and after. Purebloods, all of them.

We will not live like that. We can not live like that. Because we do not want another Dark Lord to rise against us, another person with delusions of blood purity.

We want equality. Freedom. Respect. For everyone, regardless of blood and species. We are righteous in our intentions, and it is our intentions that guide us.

Dumbledore had been a hopeless optimist, always believing in second chances. He was a fool. Revolution is the only way forward, the destruction and recreation of a society, a phoenix rebirth the only way to save this damned country.

Instead of his foolish ideas, our own ‘Dark’, (as you will surely name him), Lord will lead us. His Generals will stand either side of him. And we will walk behind him, fire in our eyes and death on our lips, an army of soldiers forged in war. Behind us will walk the oppressed. The poor. The downtrodden. The ones you have abandoned and left to rot. Muggleborns. Werewolves. Vampires.

We are the Righteous, we serve the light, and we have judged who are guilty. We will wield fire to purge this rotten world of corruption, as Harry Potter walks ahead of us with a shining path made of his convictions telling him where to go. We will forge a new world. Free of your society. Free of your Ministry.

We are walking with him even now, wands ready, guns loaded.

We are COMING  **FOR _YOU_.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it bad? Was it good? I am curious~  
> Seriously, I'm sitting here and wondering what you think of it. Why are you not saying anything? Is it that bad?


End file.
